Shattered
by xxrhythmxx
Summary: When Rima ends up losing KusuKusu, she begins to turn cold. And with her parents fighting again, she's determined to finally tell them she's had enough.


**Me: Hi! I'm back! This time, with a Shugo chara story! It's about Rima!  
><strong>

**Ikuto: oh goody...**

**Amu: Ikuto, don't be mean!**

**Tadase: Am I in the story?**

**Me: I might, and i might not** **put you in the story**

**Tadase: T-T**

**Ran: Dream doesn't own Shugo Chara, she only owns her fanfics in which she writes**

**Shattered**

**Rima's POV:**

I sat there, leaning up against my bedroom wall with my hands over my ears, trying to block out Mama and Papa's shouting at each other. It was tearing me apart...literally. I've lost KusuKusu, my chara that is an exact replica of me. After I stopped smiling and laughing, she went back her egg and disappeared. I felt devastated...

Walking to school as usual, I end up running into Amu and the others. But instead of me joining them, I went on ahead. I didn't care anymore. I just wanted to be away from them. But, I could hear their whispers clearly.

"Why do you think Rima-chan is so down? She's not even insulting me like what she used to do." Nagihiko, the boy that was raised as a girl just to learn Japanese dancing, said to our favorite pinkette. I could sense her shrugging her shoulders as in to say back "I don't know".

I ran as fast as I could to the school and hid behind a wall. I sat on the ground with my knees to my chest, hoping I wouldn't be found. Then in the distance, the bell to report to our first class rang. Hesitantly, my legs brought me to the entrance of where I needed to go. Slowly, I pull the door open and everyone looks at me. I walk to my seat with my head down like I always did. Nobody knew what I had to go through at home, even though they asked if I was alright, I usually lied by saying I was fine, and just a tad bit tired.

When the last bell rang, I ran home as fast as I could, and slowly entered the door. I muttered a barely audible "Mama, Papa? I'm home..". But when I looked up, they was fighting again. I walked to them and whispered "Please stop!", but they ignored it. I repeated it even louder, and then I finally shouted "Please stop fighting!". They turned and looked at me.

Papa got angry at me and said rudely "Don't you ever raise your voice to us again, Rima. Go to your room and remain there until dinner". I shook my head and slammed my fist down on the table as hard as I could. "You and Mama fight every day and every night when you come home from work...It's tearing me apart! When are you guys going to stop caring about only yourselves and when are we going to become a happy family again, like we were when I was 5? I don't want you guys fighting anymore! I'm tired of hiding in my bedroom with my hands over my ears trying to drown you guys out!" I screamed with tears streaming down my face.

That's when Mama slapped me across the face. "Never, shout in this house again.". That's when I screamed at the top of my lungs "Stop fighting and tearing me apart! That's what I've been trying to tell you guys for the past 7 years!". Suddenly, they look at the ground, and then back at me. "Rima, we're so sorry...We didn't realize that our constant arguing was starting to hurt you so badly. We've been so blind we didn't even notice our only daughter was trying to bring our family back together. We won't fight anymore." Papa said.

I thought that they were telling the truth...but a few months later, they started arguing again. I sat on the couch crying for hours. They told me to be quiet, but I stood up and faced them. "You said you'd stop fighting. Why would you lie? Why are you trying to tear this family apart?". I ran out the front door and sat on the swings at the park. Singing a song called "Family Portrait", I heard a voice I missed so much. But my eyes opened wide as I heard, what the voice had said. "_Shattered"._

I recognized the voice. It was KusuKusu, my best friend in which I lost due to my parents fighting. I was so happy to finally hear her voice again. She said she'd come back to me, when I finally remembered how to smile and laugh again. I closed my eyes and a small smile tugged on my lips.

_"Forever Shattered, but can be pieced back together"_


End file.
